degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Love (2)
Lost in Love (2) is the ninth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary Spinner takes some huge risks to win Jane back. Meanwhile, Johnny shows up at Bot Wars to support his younger brother who is in the competition and admits his crush to Alli. Main Plot Desperate to win Jane back, Spinner sneaks into the Leadership Convention Jane is speaking at and proposes to her. When Jane turns him down, Spinner breaks up with her. Jane soon realizes she needs Spinner in her life, but she worries she won't be able to win him back. She tricks Spinner into attending the Degrassi Sweetheart Dance so that she can give him a proper speech. After he takes her back, Jane says yes to Spinner's proposal but also states that they must wait until after college. Sub Plot Johnny shows up at Bot Wars because he has a brother in the competition, and admits that he does like Alli, and she persuades him to come to the dance. Clare goes to the dance with Connor to avoid hurting his feelings, but when she dances with K.C., the person she really wanted to go with, she hurts Connor anyway. Johnny shows up to the dance, much to Alli's delight. He also gives her her first kiss and the two begin a relationship from this episode on. Trivia= *This is the start of Jane and Spinner's second relationship. *This is the start of Johnny and Alli's first relationship. *This episode marks the final appearance of Toby Isaacs. *This is the episode where you find out K.C. and Clare really like each other. *First and last time a Degrassi team has competed against a team from a real school under their real name - Governor Simcoe Secondary School from St. Catherines, ON, whose robotics team supplied both robots as well as consulting with Epitome on the storyline. *Although the fictional "Bot Wars" name was prominent throughout, a real FIRST Robotics banner can be seen over the arena from certain camera angles. *This episode is also named after the song "Lost in Love" by the Air Supply. *Although Johnny claims to be at the Bot Wars to support his brother, one is never mentioned or seen again. *Spinner claimed that he was Barry Cohen, a high school farmer, to get into the symposium. |-| Gallery= 67543rr.png 23466.png 23425.png 5432.png Retrwet4.png 53226.png 7987.png 4526.png 1324.png 7654.png 67543e.png 8654.png 6432.png 76543.png 69847.png 6543s.png 8765sf.png 8634.png 765gf.png 863.png 232.png 8762.png 653.png 976.png 655.png 76523.png 7653d.png ujythre.png 9876.png 8652.png 765433.png 564.png 8763.png 652.png 765232.png 6557.png 76538.png 888.png 765487.png janny1.png janny2.png spane643.png Lostlove2.jpg Normal image34v.jpg Normal image231.jpg Normal image45565.jpg Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode09.jpg LIL2-10.jpg Axqx.jpg Erer.jpg Erew.jpg Fteh.jpg Lostlove.jpg Lostlove3.jpg Lostlove4.jpg Nht.jpg Normal dancing.jpg Normal image133.jpg Pkfhgf.jpg Trtr.jpg Uyuy.jpg Weq.jpg Xc.jpg Yubs.jpg LIL2-12.jpg dfsvsfdsa.jpg dghfghf.jpg fdhfghfghgh.jpg fghjgjhj.jpg jtyjtyjtyt.jpg qererwe.jpg rewrqwerfds.jpg rthrht.jpg rthrhtrh.jpg rtyrtyty.jpg sacsadcsdf.jpg savfdgdfsg.jpg sdfgdfg.jpg tyututyu.jpg weqffdgdfg.jpg yukyuku.jpg 567n.jpg Eggersemma.png 5353fd.jpg 4454ef.jpg 6y5655665.png 655trrr.png 5653.jpg 65ytrrr.png Ouhuh.jpg 54333.png |-| |-| Quotes= *Jane (during the symposium): "I wanted to play football. I didn't want to be a hero, but anyone who actively pursues their goals in life despite opposition.." *Spinner: "Jane, you wanted me to have a plan for the future, right? I do. Will you marry me?" *Jane: "How could you do that?" Spinner: "Tell you I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Gee I'm sorry." Jane: "Today was important. It could've opened doors for me." Spinner: "If your stupid boyfriend didn't screw it up again, right?" Jane: "I'm talking about how it's important for women to succeed on their own. Then you stand up there and say, lets get hitched. Did you even listen to my speech?" Spinner: "Yeah, didn't thank me." Jane: "For what, ruining my big day?" Spinner: "You know what, you want time to think? Take all the time you want. I am done." Jane: "It's probably for the best dude." |-| Promos= *Cast about "Lost In Love" |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn * Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson * Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones * Marc Donato as Derek Haig * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex * Judy Jiao as Leia Chang * Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone * Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason * Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson * Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson * Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier * Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari * Cassie Steele as Manny Santos * Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona * Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast * Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth * Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs * Kevin Jubinville as The Shep Absences * Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt * Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros * Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black |-| Featured Music= *''"Good Enough For Now"'' by Scout *''"Brace Yourself"'' by Ellis *''"This Time"'' by The Crash Moderns *''"With You"'' by Chloe Temtchine *''"Come Away"'' by Nini Camps |-| Links= *Watch Lost in Love (2) on YouTube *Watch Lost in Love (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes